Treize Khushrenada
'Treize Khushrenda '(トレーズ・クシュリナーダ?) is a fictional character from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Considered the primary antagonist in the series, his name is derived from the French word for "thirteen". A calm, calculating man, Treize is a complex individual, playing both the chivalrous, anachronistic knight and the ruthless tyrant. Treize Khushrenada is voiced by Ryoutarou Okiayu in Japanese and David Kaye in English. Personality On the surface Treize is cold and reserved, rarely letting his emotions get the best of him. He professes a love for war, believing that when properly conducted, it brings out the best in humanity. He expresses an interest in honour and chivalry comparable to that of an old-fashioned aristocrat, believing that one should settle matters of honour in single combat, and considers himself a gentleman. This is juxtaposed with his ruthlessness in pursuit of his ambitions and his utter lack of scruples when it comes to holding onto power. Beneath the surface, he is fanatically loyal to his friends. He dislikes hurting people, and suffers a great deal of guilt over the deaths he has caused. He also seems to have some difficulty recognising, and dealing with, his own emotions. When Lady Une, who Treize has viewed as a pawn up until this point, is shot by Tsubarov, Treize is stunned by how strongly he reacts to it, realising with a start that he may well have been in love with her all along. He experiences further difficulties when it comes to reconciling his personal feelings about war with his militaristic philosophy, which complicates his already complex life. Abilities Treize is a master politician and manipulator second to none. He is an expert strategist and tactician on and off the battlefield. In addition, Treize is a crack shot, a superb, Western-style fencer, and a mobile suit designer of great ability, having built both the Epyon and Tallgeese II to his own specifications. He is also an excellent mobile suit pilot, displaying his ability several times during the series, most notably during the final battle where he cut a swathe through the White Fang's Mobile Doll troops and fought Gundam pilot Chang Wufei to a standstill. History Episode Zero Treize appeared during Heero, Relena, and Wufei's portions of the story in the manga. In Heero's story which occured in A.C. 188, Trieze was shown to have originally been a piloting instructor for Mobile Suit pilots, who during the battle against the rebels in the colony he was at, protected his comrades including Lucrezia Noin who was a cadet at the time from a missile fired by a younger Heero Yuy. While in the hospital he met a woman by the name of Leia Barton who he became friendly with when she agreed with his comment that the alliance foolishly sent rain all over the colony to suppress a small fire. Leia would become the mother of his illegitimate daughter Mariemaia. During Relena's story in A.C. 191, Treize accompanied Zechs in suppressing a small rebel faction in the J.A.P. area near the Darlian estate as ordered by OZ's leader at the time General Catalonia. While there he witnessed Zech's skills for the first time and acknowledged the rumors about him moving fast as lightning were true. In Wufei's story, after becoming OZ's leader following General Catalonia's death one year ago, in A.C. 194, through Lady Une, Treize became aware of a mobile suit built of Gundanium spotted in the L5 colony, and decided not to report it to the alliance, feeling this is an enemy that needs to be fought. Gundam Wing Treize is first introduced as the colonel in charge of OZ's elite force, the Specials. His role as Zechs' best friend is soon established and he is revealed to be one of the few characters - along with Noin - who already knows of Zechs' true identity as Milliardo Peacecraft. Treize's contempt for the Earth Sphere Alliance is also revealed soon after the Gundams arrive (he comments to Zechs that if they were in command this would never have happened). A member of the pro-war faction in the Alliance, Treize has his right-hand woman, Lady Une assassinate Relena Peacecraft's adopted father, Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian, who had been using his position to press for peace with the colonies. When the Alliance holds a meeting attended by their top officials, including peace-seeking Field Marshal Noventa, Treize leaks the information prompting the Gundams to appear. Attending the meeting with Lady Une , Treize leaves with General Septum on a private plane and moments later, the pacifists' transport is destroyed by Heero Yuy in the Wing Gundam. Following the murder of Noventa and his allies, Treize and Une coerce General Septum into making a televised statement condemning the colonies and the Gundams. Having no further need of him, Treize has Une dispose of Septum. Simultaneously, around the world, Treize's Specials stage a swift coup to topple the Alliance and bring most of Earth under his control. Treize and Une arrive on his ship, where they are attacked by Chang Wufei. In order to prevent the boy from sinking his boat, Treize challenges Wufei to a sword fight, handily defeating him. He then allows the boy to escape, remarking that next time they duel, they will have to use Wufei's speciality: mobile suits. As the series progresses, Treize consolidates his hold on earth. However, it is quickly demonstrated that he is not as powerful as he appears. Although he is the head of OZ , Treize is also an agent of the Romefeller Foundation and must answer to their equally power-hungry leader Duke Dermail. Treize is shown to be in opposition to Cheif Engineer Tsubarov and his Mobile Doll system which Dermail supports, even going so far as to sabotage a demonstration of their abilities. He is also forced to spend time covering up Zechs' various indiscretions, which include rebuilding the Wing and becoming involved in a personal vendetta against Heero. When Zechs is finally arrested, Treize arranges for him to fight an Alliance unit, enabling Zechs to escape rather than face a court-martial. In addition, Treize sends Lady Une to space as an ambassador to the colonies. Eventually, Treize decides to step down as the leader of OZ as he is unable to support Romefeller's increased use of Mobile Dolls. This allows Duke Dermail takes direct control of the world. In space, tensions between OZ and Romefeller come to a head, as Tsubarov attempts to murder Lady Une, leaving her comatose. Treize is put under house arrest in Luxembourg where he muses on the horrors of war and broods over his new-found realization that he is in love with Une. A group of rebellious OZ pilots styling themselves the "Treize faction" starts their own coup and begin battling Romefeller all over the world. In the interim he is visited by Heero Yuy; the two discuss a number of topics before Treize hands Heero the Epyon, a mobile suit he himself has designed. In outer space, Quinze and the White Fang begin a colonial rebellion against Romefeller and when Dermail ultimately ascends to space to lead the space troops, his shuttle is shot down, facilitating Treize's return to power. Treize comes out of exile, frees "Queen" Relena of her duties as sovereign of the world and assumes the position of Romefeller's chief representative. He then expertly rallies Romefeller and the rest of the world to gather arms and fight to defend the Earth from the White Fang, who, along with their new leader Milliardo Peacecraft, have declared war against the Earth. Treize gathers his forces at the resource satellite MO-II and they fly toward the giant battleship Libra. Piloting the much refined and upgraded Tallgeese II, Treize instructs his forces to stop, charges at Libra alone and challenges Milliardo to a duel. The White Fang leader refuses and fires Libra's cannon in an attempt to destroy Treize. On Earth, Une suddenly awakens, launches into the space with the Wing Gunam(which Heero had abandoned in Luxembourg while fighting alongside the Treize Faction) and saves him from the blast. She is then transported to MO-II where she can observe the battle and lead the World Nation troops. The armies go to war and Treize downs numerous Mobile Dolls before he and Wufei find each other in the midst of the battle and engage in their second duel. During their duel Wufei demands to know if Treize has any idea how many people have died for him. Treize lists the exact number, expressing regret at what he sees as sad, but necessary deaths. Treize then launches himself kamikaze-style at Wufei, leading to the Tallgeese II's cockpit being pierced by the Altron's beam trident. He tells Wufei it was an honor to fight him and the Gundam pilots and says,"I'll be waiting for you on the other side Milliardo," before his mobile suit explodes. It is commonly held that Treize allowed Wufei to kill him, a belief that Wufei seems to share. Whether this is true, along with just what Treize was trying to accomplish, has remained a mystery. Endless Waltz Almost a year after his death, Treize's illegitimate daughter Mariemaia leads a rebellion to take control of the Earth Sphere. Believing that she was following her father's ideals, unknowingly helped her grandfather Dekim Barton achieve control but their plan was thwarted by the Gundam pilots, Preventers and citizens of Brussels. After Dekim is killed, she is adopted by Lady Une and they are last seen visiting Treize's grave. Relationships Gundam Pilots Wufei Chang Although they only meet twice, Treize believes that Wufei is one of the few people who understand him and thus refrains from slaying him at their first meeting. It is commonly accepted that Treize allowed Wufei to defeat him because he wanted to die at the hands of someone he respected. Organization of the Zodiac Zechs Merquise Treize considers Zechs to be his best friend, even after they have become mortal enemies. They work well together, and Zechs shares Treize's disdain for the old guard of the Alliance. After being informed Relena is Zechs' sister, Treize has Lady Une end her assassination attempt on the young girl. Lady Une Treize's relationship with the schizoid Lady Une is, like much about the man, complicated. Une begins the series as Treize's loyal servant and agent, due in no small part, to her attraction to him. Her loyalty to Treize, compounded by her ruthless nature ultimately results in her personalty splitting in two after Treize tells her to be less militaristic during her tour of the colonies. Eventually, the peace-minded personality develops ideals different from Treize's creating a wedge between them, that persists up until she is shot and left in a coma. After the comatose Une is brought back to Earth, Treize visits her in the hospital and deposits flowers at her bedside. He also finally acknowledges his feelings for her. Gallery Treize.gif Treize_Khushrenada.png Treize2.jpg threse.jpg Notes *In Super Robot Wars D, Treize meets his death by sacrificing himself by doing a kamikaze attack againts Perfectio (the game's final boss). Thus, he is remembered as a valiant patriot by the other characters in the game's ending. *In Super Robot Wars W, He's credited with forming the A-10 group (Group from Full Metal Panic), and being a Mentor figure to Senia, its current leader. *Treize appears in Gundam Battle Assault as the final boss and main antagonist of the story, piloting the Hydra Gundam (which, ironically was originally Valdar's Mobile Suit), apparently having survived his death at Wufei's hands. When he encounters Heero, he states caused the events to further send a message to humanity about war hoping to change history, willing to become "the notorious bad guy". After his defeat, he waits for Heero to shoot, but due to his hesitance, he flees and says they will meet again, appearing in the sequel piloting the Epyon. External Links TREIZE KHUSHRENADA on Gundam Official Category:Villains